All That Glitters is Not Gold
by Terrakos
Summary: Lyra finds that Gold is not the sweetheart he seems.
1. Chapter 1

My first attempt at a fanfic, here goes! If it sucks, oh well. I tried!

By the way. I know the chapters are short, but they're supposed to be. I'll try to work on it, though.

* * *

"C'mon Lyra! Admit it!"

Lyra went red as Silver pestered her. The two of them were sitting in her room, and he was getting on her last nerve. "Damnit, Sil. Why would I like him?  
He's as annoying as you!"

Silver was unnaffected by this and grinned evilly. "And you're still talkin to me, aren't you? Admit it! You like Gold!"

Lyra narrowed her gaze on the red headed boy. "Only if you admit you like Clair." That wiped the grin off his face.  
"H-Hey!" he said, blushing. "I do not! She's older than me, anyway."

Lyra grinned at him now, mockingly. "Are you sure? Because I was talking to Lance and apparently she's been talking about you."

Silver shot off the couch. "Really? She has?"

Lyra nodded and watched her friend nearly jump out the window. "Later..." she muttered under her breath with a grin. She knew where he was headed; Blackthorn city. The only thing she hadn't told him was that Clair had been telling Lance about "what a stalker that boy was."

He'd find out soon enough.


	2. Chapter 2

Not my best chapter, but hopefully not the worst. No wait, scratch that. If this is as bad as they get then I'm happy!

* * *

Lyra leaned against a tree, watching Feraligatr and Pikachu spar. Being a water type, Feraligatr needed to work hard at fighting an electric pokemon. The only problem was that he was a big softy and terrified of hurting Pikachu.

She could see the little mouse pokemon getting frustrated and had to hold back a grin when Pikachu shocked Feraligatr's tail. He took off like a bullet and left Pikachu rolling on the ground with laughter.

"Well that wasn't very nice," a voice said from behind her.

Lyra looked up to see Gold and shrugged. "In all fairness to Pikachu, I think Feraligatr stepped on her tail a few times too many."  
Gold laughed, teeth flashing in the sun. "She's not too patient, is she?"

Lyra just shook her head and refocused on the fight. Pikachu had literally dragged the larger pokemon back by the tail. Lyra laughed at the confusion clear on Feraligatr's face. "Pika pika!" the mouse snapped at Feraligatr, before charging at him.

Instead of holding his ground, Feraligtr ran behind Lyra, eyes wide in panic. Lyra pushed him back amid gasps of laughter. "Cmon, you two. Why don't we stop for the day?"

Feraligtr nodded in relief and dashed off toward the stream. Pikachu, on the other hand, curled up on a stump and took a nap.

Gold just blinked. "How in the world could you have managed to get eight gym badges when he acts like that?"

Lyra opened her mouth to answer when the shriek of a tentacruel forced them to look towards the stream. It crashed at their feet with a whimper before dragging itself off.

"Like that," Lyra said.

Gold shook his head. "I think I can see it now. Speaking of seeing things, care to join me for dinner tonight?"

Lyra raised an eyebrow. "How does that have anything to do with seeing things, buster?"

He smiled placatingly. "I meant it to be corny, not creepy."

Lyra rolled her eyes, but nodded. "What time?"

"I'll come get you around seven." He waved and walked away, leaving Lyra blushing. He could be such a dork, but he was a sweet dork.


	3. Chapter 3

Hehe, poor Silver...

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Clair, my love! I'm here!"

Clair blinked and look down at the red haired pest standing in front of the steps. "Uhhh... What?"

"Lyra told me how you feel!" He exclaimed. "I'm here to take you away from this terrible region!"

Clair took a breath to yell at him, before getting another idea. The only reason Lyra would tell him something like that would be to mess with him. Maybe she should help.

She walked forward to cup his cheek in her hand, smiling softly. "Silver," she murmered. "I have something to tell you."

He leaned forward expectantly, face hopeful. Clair bent as if to whisper in his ear and a moment later, shot her knee forward.

Silver fell to the side with a gasp, cupping himself. He tried to say something and couldn't, the pain too bad. Clair walked away with a smirk. Stupid little stalker.

It took thirty minutes for Silver to recover. When he did he limped away, planning to throttle Lyra when he saw her again.


	4. Chapter 4

Lyra sat on the couch waiting for Gold, and talking to Claire. "You didn't!"

Claire's bell-like laughter pealed over the line. "You sent him to me. You knew what he was going to say. How didn't you know what I'd do?"

"I expected you'd be a bit nicer to the poor boy!"

"How wasn't I nice?" Claire demanded, a pout almost tangible in her voice.

Lyra rolled her eyes. "You kicked his manhood, insulted his pride, then sicced a dragon on him. How was that nice?!"

"..." Claire laughed again. "The dragon wasn't me. Lance found out."

"Oh dear Arceus..." Lyra groaned. "How did he find out."

"I plead the fifth." Claire snickered.

Lyra shook her head angrily. "You're terrible."

"I never said I was anything but." With that, Claire hung up. Lyra set her phone aside, figuring another trainer had come to challenge her.

Lyra and Clair had been friend ever since Lyra had gotten a dratini in the cave. Claire had- to Lyra and Lance's amazement- apologized. After THAT, they'd gotten along really well, their jokes usually resulting in Silver's immense pain. 'How could he ever have kids after that?' Lyra thought to herself.

The doorbell rang. Lyra looked at the clock and grinned- it must be Gold. When she opened the door, she saw she was right. Gold was wearing his usual outfit, but it looked nicer somehow.

"You look good," he said to Lyra, making her blush.

"You too," she replied. "So where are we going?"

He waggled his eyebrows and grinned lazily. "It's a secret. C'mon."

Lyra rolled her eyes and followed, bag over her shoulder carrying Feraligtr. "New cap?" she asked, attempting small talk as they left the town.

He shook his head and glanced back at her. "No, does it look new?"

Lyra laughed. "Just trying to talk about something, otherwise I'll bother you to no end about where we're going."

Gold was silent for a moment. "So how 'bout them Fearows?"

The walk continued for a good ten minutes, until they were practically lost in the forest outside their town. "Er, Gold, where are we?"

"Just wait!" he said, sounding annoyed. Lyra's eyes narrowed at that, what was up with him?

They walked into a clearing and he gestured to a stump. "Wait there, I'll be right back."

Lyra watched him go with a frown and stood near, but not too close to, the stump. Dealing with Team Rocket had taught her one thing; traps are usually obvious and pathetic.

Thirty minutes later she'd gotten tired of waiting. "If he was going to be back, he'd have been here by now..." she muttered. Feraligtr, who she'd let out about ten minutes ago, nodded in agreement. He motioned for her to follow him and started walking back to town.

* * *

Oh Gold, you asshole...


End file.
